


一夜情#3

by Haz_ttz05



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haz_ttz05/pseuds/Haz_ttz05
Summary: 大演员海 x 小导演赫#前期李赫宰小可爱向(?)#小导演爱上大演员#9年差年下攻#196#初丁李赫成精前期哈哈哈哈
Kudos: 2





	一夜情#3

“没事吗？呛到了吗？”李东海顶着一头揉的乱七八糟的鸡窝头着急的拽着李赫宰的肩膀。“...嗯咳...没事...嗯...之后要怎么办呢...李先生？～”李赫宰蹭着李东海的脖子特地拖着长长的尾音撒娇着，李东海因为下身的灼热难忍着羞耻地说：“要...做扩张...”

“还请李先生带头哦～”

李东海只好拉着李赫宰的手慢慢从腰间滑落到股间，淫水早已泛滥，他抓着李赫宰的手指缓缓插进去“哈...额哈....现在动一下手指...嗯...就是这样...嗯...”李赫宰的手指被李东海抓着进进出出，逐渐加快了速度。

李赫宰直接加了两只手指，甩开李东海的小爪子，快速抽出，摸到一处软肉的同时李东海传来变调的声音：“啊...嗯...嗯！那里！啊...”李赫宰便疯了似的狂戳那里，只见滚烫的白浊喷洒在空中，打在两人暧昧激情的身体上。

李赫宰抽出手指，只见里面的肠肉不停的攀附着挽留他的存在，突如其来的空虚感迅速点燃李东海的欲望，迷迷糊糊的说：“赫...要你进来...”

即使是早已做好充分扩张的小嘴也难忍硕大无比的存在带来的痛感，李赫宰深吸一口气直接顶入深处便开始抽插，疼得李东海全身冒汗。

疼痛却很快被快感淹没，颤抖着双腿和小腹射出有点稀释的前液，“嗯！嗯！不要了...不要了...”，高潮过后身体感官变得更加敏感，李赫宰却只是一味冲击，无视九浅一深的原则，继续冲刺不久也在李东海体内低喘着释放暖流。

两人相拥着顶着醉酒的名义度过了一个激情的晚上，李赫宰的青涩确实增加了不少趣味和情趣，李东海自己好不容易做完清理过后看着床上熟睡的李赫宰宠溺的笑了笑。

“后会有期”。

\----

这一章的礼盒还是5年前青涩，下一章就是5年后李总出来了！没错也是车🙉🙉🙉应该会更加激烈？哈哈哈哈哈大家先脑补着哈🤪


End file.
